


that's my sweater

by Argentina



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: Seabury's daughter is lost at the workplace, and everyone's looking for her. Alex and Thomas are tossed into the chaos as they simultaneously find out where she is and who their soulmates are.soulmate au where things that people lose get transferred to their soulmate to be found





	that's my sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Can we just ignore the fact that Samuel Seabury's actual daughter is like basically the same age as Hamilton?
> 
> I don't know what I was aiming for when writing this, but she got thrown in with all the other characters, and the plot(?) got kind of out of hand so I threw it back on track with the soulmates thing with like the clues and the ending
> 
> Lol I'm too tired to actually look this over properly, so please accept this half-decent attempt at a fic
> 
> also the soulmate au is inspired by "I Believe This Is Yours" from the Carry On fandom by BasicBathsheba  
> I read the book in 3 days and I'm obsessed lol

Alex huffs when he sees another hair tie on the floor. They’ve been laying around everywhere lately, and he wonders how many packs of them his soulmate uses in a month. Well, either his soulmate or his roommate. Or both. Or, neither?

“Are these your hair ties?” Alex interrogates when Lafayette walks in the room. The guy always sports a ponytail, so it wouldn’t be unexpected. 

“No,” Lafayette replies, frowning. “You know I don’t take mine off.”

“You literally live here, so don’t try to tell me that you don’t at least take them off when you’re sleeping,” Alex says, placing the tie on the kitchen counter.

“That’s not what I meant. I meant that I don’t leave them anywhere but my room. And I only have five, so I think I’d know if I were missing one.”

Only five? Alex frowns, thinking. It couldn’t have been him, then. He’s found far more than just five hair ties in the past week, but he’s been stashing them in case anyone wanted to step up and reclaim them. 

“Are they John’s, then?” Alex asks. John comes over practically every day, and he occasionally wears them. Hercules comes around just as often, but his hair is too short for that.

“I don’t know, mon ami. Why don’t you go ask him?” Laf suggests, opening the fridge and scanning the food. “Or, maybe it’s your soulmate’s.”

As if Alex hadn’t thought of that. “Well if they belong to my soulmate, I can’t do anything about that. I don’t even have the slightest clue of who they are.”

Although he’d never confess to it, Alex is jealous of what Laf and John have sometimes, because it’s actually not that common for people to find their soulmate. The only clues you get about the other person is the things that they lose, and it has to be completely lost by accident. Writing a note to communicate with them and pretending to “lose” it wouldn’t work, because it’d be intentional. 

It’s actually quite frustrating for Alex when his soulmate is such a neat freak, because he’s only picked up a few books and hair products so far, and the intervals between these things is too long. He’s never going to get any closer to finding out who his soulmate is if this is the pace he has to work with. 

And the thing is, these items don’t even reveal their gender. Of course, it’s leaning more toward the female side, but then again, Lafayette has his hair supplies strewn across the bathroom, so that’s concrete proof that males can be just as obsessed over their hair as girls are. 

Alex, on the other hand, probably loses his stuff on a daily basis. The truth is, he doesn’t even know what those things are half the time, because his belongings are pretty much everywhere. His desk is littered with papers and pens, and his closet has things just thrown in there, simply because he doesn’t have the time or effort to put his clothes in order. 

He knows that his favorite pen was missing once, and he was pretty upset about that. Another time, he wanted his red t-shirt just to find that it wasn’t in his wardrobe anymore. There’s been tons of other incidents where he’d lost little trifles, but he doesn’t mind. His soulmate is most likely fed up with these random objects, though. If they ever meet, Alex has some massive apologizing to do. 

“Are you ready for work?” Lafayette asks, grabbing his cup of coffee. Alex scrambles to get his papers in order and stuffs them in a folder. 

“Oh, yeah. Yeah,” He tells him, throwing his writing utensils in his bag. “Ready to go.”

Lafayette rolls his eyes as he watches Alex run to collect his keys. “Okay, come on, then.”

~

Alex tries to stifle his laughter as he watches Burr pace around, holding up a pink undershirt.

“I’m not going to ask again. Whose is this?” He demands, glaring at the people in the hallway. Laf is standing beside Alex and he just smiles at the sight, whereas Seabury is looking at Burr weird and Lee looks bored, waiting for Burr to step aside and let him pass. James rolls his eyes and Thomas leans against the wall, clearly amused. 

John enters the hallway with Hercules and laughs. The Schuyler sisters are indifferent, having decided that this is classic Burr. Peggy is on her phone. 

Burr is one of the many people who haven’t found their soulmate yet, and he’s pretty pissed off about it. He keeps receiving the most ridiculous items ever, and it’s hilarious to see him not know what to do with them. 

Like that one time he got a shirt with memes, followed by an entire stack of papers filled with print outs of jokes. His soulmate is a questionable person, to say the least. 

“How do you even know the person who is responsible for it is even here?” John inquires, sipping his coffee. 

Soulmates bonds are usually formed between 2 individuals who live more or less nearby each other, but it’s wishful thinking if Burr expects anyone here to be his. No one blames him for making sure, though it’s quite comical to watch. 

“I don’t.” Burr deadpans. “But if anyone here is the culprit, you better step up now.”

“With that attitude, you’ll never find anyone.” Laf murmurs. The hallway is quiet, there’s no way Burr didn’t catch that. Hercules elbows him. 

Burr stares at Laf like he wants to throw the insult right back at him, but it wouldn’t even be valid since everybody here knows that Laf and John are soulmates. Burr settles for rolling his eyes and ignoring the comment. 

Washington walks in all of a sudden, and the crowd disperses a bit to let him through. He stops in the middle of his stroll, confused as to why everyone is here. 

“What’s happening?” he asks, narrowing his eyes.

“You should be asking that to Burr,” Seabury replies, gesturing to him.

Washington turns, and Burr sheepishly lowers his right arm, still holding the undershirt. Washington sighs and shakes his head.

“Back to work, everyone.”

~

Alex comes out of the cabinet meeting, a little tired but satisfied with the conclusion everyone came to. It’s afternoon now, and most people are on break, doing their own thing. He waves to Angelica as she passes by, carrying a pile of papers fresh from the copy machine. She smiles back. 

John comes running up to him. “Did you see the kid?!”

“What kid?” Alex asks, not following along with what he’s saying.

“How am I supposed to know who she belongs to? Though I bet it’s one of Seabury’s. Has his personality.”

Ah, so someone’s daughter is roaming around in the building. “Where is she?”

“Nobody knows. I saw her sneaking into people’s offices like half an hour ago, but she’s gone, apparently.”

“Is this girl like 10?” 

John snorts. “More like 5. She’s too energetic, really.”

“You’re also energetic.”

“Yeah, but, not like her! She’s just wild.” 

“Sure. Okay, well, I’ll say hi if I see her around.”

“That’s the thing. She’s like, literally not here anymore. Seabury’s looking for her, and that’s why I’m asking if you’ve seen anything,” John explains. 

“Did you check all the rooms?”

“Well I searched one floor. Madison, Burr, Angelica, and Peggy are searching the other ones along with Seabury.”

Alex frowns. “Well, I need to give my financial plan for Jefferson to review, and then I’ll help look.”

~

“This is absolute trash,” Thomas says, just from looking at the header. 

Alex stands by the door and crosses his arms. “You didn’t even read it.”

“I don’t need to read it to know that it’s worthless.”

“If you’re just here to insult my ideas, I have better things to do,” Alex sighs, turning around to leave. Thomas never agrees with anything that he writes, so he might as well as propose his plans to someone else. 

“Like what? Feeding your dog?” Thomas asks, grabbing a pen and correcting a word that Alex had spelled wrong. Alex squints at the pen, which appears oddly familiar. It must be from the same brand that he uses.

“No. I don’t even have a dog.”

“Then what?”

“Have you seen Seabury’s child?”

“No, what’s the deal with her?”

“She’s kind of missing right now, so I’ll go look for her instead of dealing with you and your ego,” he says, stepping out of the room.

“Wait! I’ll go with you,” Thomas calls out from behind. Alex stops in his tracks and waits a few moments for him. 

Thomas steps out of the office, closing the door on his way out. He’s tying his hair up as he walks alongside Alex.

The band snaps in his hand and he rolls his eyes, reaching for another one from his pocket. “I really need to get more of these. What color do you think works?”

“I thought you only wore brown ones,” Alex says, sparing him a glance. “You should get pink ones so they match your girly clothes.”

“It’s called magenta, you uncultured swine,” Thomas chastises, walking faster than Alex. Alex takes this as a challenge and picks up his pace as well. “Maybe I will, just to spite you.”

“Bold of you to assume I care. You can wear as much magenta as you want, I’ll just laugh at you more.” 

“Your vomit-green sweater isn’t any better. Where are we going, anyway?”

“It’s emerald green. And I’m looking for John first.”

Just as he says it, John steps out of the elevator, followed by Lafayette. He looks around and his eyes light up when he spots the two. “Guys! Come and be a part of the search party. I seriously don’t know where she could be.”

“Still missing?” Alex asks. 

“Is this Violetta we’re talking about?” Thomas asks, stepping forward.

“Yes and yes,” John answers, facing Thomas. “You know her?”

“I’ve seen her a few times.” 

“Good. You’ll recognize her. Though I suppose anyone can identify a tiny human,” John ponders. “Okay, so, we’ll all have to split up to cover the grounds again. No one has looked outside yet, so Laf and I will do that. Alex and Thomas, you guys will look through the main floor, since that’s the place with the most people, and she might’ve blended in with the crowd.”

“Sounds good,” Thomas affirms, smirking at Alex. “You’re stuck with me, then.”

Alex fights the urge to flip him off, but he doesn’t want to make this any longer than it has to be, so he keeps his mouth shut and opens the door to the stairs. Thomas trails closely behind.

“What does she look like?” Alex asks. 

“Brown hair. Brown eyes. Short. Like you,” Thomas jests, smirking.

Alex ignores the joke and sprints down the flights of stairs to the lowest level. Thomas, being the show off that he is, actually slides down the railings on the last flight. Alex doesn’t pay him any mind, though he secretly thinks that was impressive. 

Since he’s the closest one to the door, Alex takes the chance to hold it open for Thomas. “After you, m’lady.”

“Why, thank you,” Thomas says, striding out. Alex huffs. Thomas never gets offended by his attempts to annoy him. 

“Where to?” Alex asks, stepping into the lobby and peering around. There aren’t that many people around, just a group by the reception and few by the seating area. None of them look like 5-year-olds, so they move along. 

“Check where the coffee machines are,” Thomas suggests. They make their way to the room, but it’s empty. 

“This girl got kidnapped or something?” Alex asks, looking through the window. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Hamilton. She’s probably moving around, that’s why nobody can find her.” 

“Yeah? Where do you suggest we look now, know-it-all?” 

Thomas shrugs. “How about we ask people if they’ve seen her?”

“Fine,” Alex says. “Try Eliza, she’s at the front desk right now, I think.”

“Sure,” Thomas says, going over to the lobby again. Eliza looks bored, and the people who were talking to her seemed to have left. “Liza.”

She looks up and smiles at Thomas and Alex. “What’s up? It’s been a relatively uneventful day for me, so it’s always great to talk to someone.”

“I’d love to stay and have a chit-chat, but we’re kind of on a mission right now. Have you seen Violetta?” Thomas questions.

“Who?”

“Violetta Seabury. Daughter of Samuel Seabury, about this tall.” Thomas places his palm against the air to give an estimate about her height.

“Oh! I saw a girl run past here a few minutes ago, I thought she was being supervised.”

“Where is she?” Alex asks.

“I’m not sure, she was headed for the stairwell.”

Alex and Thomas look at each other. 

“Weren’t we just there?” Thomas asks, between them.

“Yeah..” 

“Great, time to go back.” 

“Yeah, I-” The door to the stairwell suddenly opens, and little Violetta comes running out. A distinct shout can be heard from behind, and out comes Peggy, rushing over to scoop the girl up. 

“Yes!” Peggy yells triumphantly, holding a giggling little girl up above her head like she’s a prize. “I’ve finally caught her!”

Thomas snorts, causing Alex to laugh. 

“Typical Peggy,” Thomas muses. 

Seabury and Angelica come running down the stairs a moment later. Peggy turns around and sticks her tongue out at the two of them. “Beat it, losers. I found her first.”

Seabury rolls his eyes. “Violetta, don’t scare me like that again.”

Violetta giggles, still in Peggy’s arms. “Okay, dad. That was fun.”

“You’ve raised quite the athlete,” Peggy tells him, letting the girl down on the floor.

“The credit goes to her, really,” Seabury smiles, hugging his daughter when she runs to him. 

“I’m cold,” the little girl pipes up, hugging her arms to herself.

“Um,” Seabury says, looking around. It’s clear that he forgot to bring a jacket for her, so he starts taking off his own.

“Wait,” Thomas says, moving forward. “I have a sweater that I found in my office and it doesn’t fit me, I’m sure she can use it. It’s from my soulmate, or something. Might work more as a blanket than a sweater on her, though.” And with that, he heads back upstairs to retrieve it.

Peggy and Alex look at each other, and they shrug. A while back, they had this theory that Thomas didn’t have a soulmate at all, but apparently he just proved that he does. 

Lafayette and John arrive from the front doors. Their eyes widen when they see the girl. 

“So you guys found her?” Laf asks. John smiles and waves at Violetta, who also waves back.

“Yup,” Peggy says. “It was all me. I saw her running on the second floor.”

Laf rolls his eyes. “It was a team effort.”

“Whatever you say.”

Thomas comes back down with a bundle of grey fabric in his arms. “Here you go,” he says, handing it over to the kid.

“Thanks!” She smiles, taking it and trying to figure out how to wear it. Seabury steps in front of her and helps.

Alex stares in shock. Thomas comes over and snaps his fingers in front of his face. “What’s gotten into you, Hamilton?”

Alex looks up. “That’s my sweater.”

Thomas furrows his brow. “What are you saying?”

But Alex just looks at him with wide eyes.

Realization dawns on Thomas. Could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> Not the fic I'm most proud of, but lol nothing can be as bad as my first one
> 
> Don't read that pls, I was young and dumb
> 
> Well I kind of still am
> 
> is this my longest oneshot yet?  
> 2.5k words woah (that's not much of an accomplishment but it is for me)


End file.
